TIMELESS
by CSCreations
Summary: This contains spoilers from 5x04 and 5x05 After the darkness left Emma and she is finally leaving her own farytale with Killian , The continuence of the perfect begging


Emma and Killian were continue walking through the amazing Royal Gardens holding hands and smiling at each was holding the pink rose Killian had given her, he had just proposed her this felt like flying they sat at the lake near the Gardens this was her own fairytale the others with King Arthur had gone to Storybrook to search for Merlin leaving Emma and Killian keep the castle safe until they will come to Storybrook

''Look Swan a swan'' Killian said and they laughed

''This is all so beautiful I can't believe you proposed me'' Emma said she was still in these beautiful white clothes and she was looking her ring

''You deserve it my love i love you so much' 'Killian said and put his hand near hers

''And I you, you have no idea how much this was my happiest moment of my life you and I alone in a beautiful castle without any crisis just us and our love'' Emma said and put her head on his chest

''Swan, when we will go to Storybrook how your father is going to react with our marriage?''Killian said and looked at her

''Oh Killian my parents are totally approve of you, you have done so much, and now I realize I was totally wrong I thought that if I have told you that I loved you it would make the things bad but now I see that it made the Things better'' Emma said

''When did you know you loved me?''Killian said

''I've loved you since the first moment I saw you but ,Well I mean, I think it was when Zelina drowned you I couldn't think even a moment that I won't see these eyes for one more time I couldn't lose you the meaning of life stopped it was you but then it was the dance before that i had fallen in love with you because of your heart and at the dance I fell in love with every part of you your determination how much handsome you are everything' 'Emma said and leaned to kiss him ''If my lips can prove you how much I love you they are yours forever'' She said and kissed him in front of the lake with the two swan leaned to them and formed a heart when the kiss broke she put her hand with the ring to his handsome face and looked him like his everything and she cried

''I dreamed for this moment as a little girl I used to dream that I was princess and that someday a prince will come and live together in a castle but this is not something I care I fell in love with you when you were a pirate and I don't care if you are a prince I just want you ''Emma said

''And I also don't care if you have two hands or twenty this was the man i met and loved the broken one the pirate one the romantic one'' Emma said

''My love I just wish I could touch you with both hands'' Killian said

''We can do this, This lake has magical waters like your father said we can do this together'' She said and brang out some water of the lake and put it to his hook and touched it suddenly his hook disappeared and his hand was back Killian put his new hand to Emma's face and kissed her

When they broke he threw his hook into the lake'' This was the man I was ''Killian said and Emma smiled to him

''Come on Swan if we will be late Margaret is going to eat the food herself'' He said Margaret was the palace cook and she was friends with Emma

''I don't think that Swan is the way calling me in a little time'' Emma said

''You're right future miss Jones'' He said and they laughed and they went to the palace

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccsccssc

''Margaret Margaret!''Emma said and she went at the kitchen of the palace

''What happened my child you're glowing!''Margaret said

''Margaret he loves me!''Emma said

''You still doubt of that?''Margaret said

''He proposed me''Emma said and hugged

''Emma that's wonderfull, you're glowing ''Margaret said

''I can't believe it thank you for being my friend''Emma said

Emma had become friends with all the palace staff

''Come on now let me give you a dress for the dinner''Margaret said brought her a bautifull blue dress with lilttle diamonds in the sleeves

''It's beautifull''Emma said

''This was Queen's we miss her a lot''Emma said

''I don't think i deserve to wear it''Emma said

''Yes you do if Guinevere lived she would like you a lot like all the staff do , now wear this and then we can go to the village before dinner''Margaret said and Emma wore the dress she was beautifull with that dress

''It's like seeing the queen, now go say goodbye to your **fiancé** ''Margaret smiled

Killian was in the main room of the palace reading the investigations about Merlin

''Killian my love''Emma said and went to the room

''You look stunning my love''He said and kissed her

''I will go with Margaret to the village before dinner we won't be late''Emma said

''Okay, i will go with the knights to search for Merlin in the west area of the kingdom goodbye''Killian said and gave her another kiss

Emma took her blue cape and they gone to the village, as Margaret and Emma were walking in the paths of the village Emma noticed something

''What happened here?''She noticed some people who they were poor and they needed help

''Rumpelstilskin happened''Margaret said

''But why?''Emma said

''Centuries ago when the king was Uther Athur's father Rumpelstilskin visit us , he wanted something special from our Camelot he wanted the magic gauntlet that could locate everyone's gratest weakness king Uther refused to let him take this he attacted with his knights but Rumpelstilskin got angry and he started killing people king Uther had to save his people so he delivered it to Rumpelstilskin after that Uther said to him to leave his people and take him he killed Uther and burned all the fields and crops for revenge to Camelot. Our people were hungry to death and pain was upon us that time but then when his son Arthur became adult he took his place to the throne he did so many things for Camelot saved a lot of people he created the round table a team of knights who could die for the country and beside him he had Lancelot and Pincipal the most loyal knights of him and his wife the Queen a few people left poor but his royal knight Pincipal wasnt such royal as he seemed...''Margaret said

''You mean Lily's father?''Emma asked

''Yes, Pincipal wanted to take his throne to become a king he tried to poisoned him twice one in his food and the other he made a deal with Rumpelstilskin to destroy the king, Rumpelstilskin disguised him and gave him an arrow full of a battle against an enemie and king Arthur was destractive Pincipal got a chance to kill him but then the Queen went in front of him and killed her instead. She sacrifised herself for her hadsband since then king Arthur is searching for the killer''Margaret said

''Wait but you know all of this why don't you tell him?''Emma said

''I have told him a thousand times about this i have told him that Pincipal is a snake that he wants to take his throne but he doesnt listen to me he thinks that Pincipal is his friend''Margaret said

Suddenly a poor lilltle girl was trying to cut a red rose out of a tree but she coudnt reach it Emma saw her and helped her

''There you go what's your name?''Emma said

''I am Mairy''The little girl said

''What a wonderfull name i am Emma you know when someone is going to give you a rose in your life its means he really cares about you and that as the branch is bond to the petals you will be bond to the person who will give it to you and that means if you love him and he loves you , you will never be apart''Emma said and made tha girl smiled she was taking about Killian

''I hope he will be the prince i heard that he is very hadsome''Mairy said and Emma laughed

''Who knows maybe he will be the prince''Emma said and gave the rose to the girl

''You're not gonna take it?''Mairy said

''Keep it until someone give you yours''Emma said and they gone to the palace

Killian had already arrived to the palace

''Hi my love how the search gone?''Emma said and kissed him

''Same there's no sign of him yet''Killian said

''I met a fan of you on the way home''Emma said

'' A fan of me?''Killian asked

''Yes you are quite famous in these parts''Emma said and giggled

''Now let's go eat i am starving''Killian said and they went to eat dinner in the huge dining room of the palace

When they ate they went to tha ball room

''Can i have this danse my love?''Killlian said

''I don't know i think i forgotten how to danse watlz''Emma said

''You're a natural''Killian said and out the cd to the cd player it was a familiar music

''This is our song''Emma said put her arms around his shoulder and the other in his hand , Killian put his arms around her waist and the other was holding her it was the music they danced in King Midas ball

Thet danced with passion and love when they stopped Emma had an idea

''What do you say if we dance something from my own world?''Emma said and put an other cd on the cd player

''This is my favourite''Emma said

''My love i don't think i know to dance this''Killian said

''It's easy there's only one rule don't ever stop looking your patner in the eyes''Emma said and the song started it was ''Chandelier'' By Sia Emma's favourite song they dance chandelier like they were just the two of them in the world and like tomorrow doesn't exist when they stopped they kissed in front of staff of the palace

Later Emma sat with Margaret and Emma noticed a portrait

''Who is she?''Emma said

''It's the Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. After the queen died the king was always angry he wanted to find the killer and bring back his love the queen had brough hapiness in the castle every day with music and balls but then king athur didnt want to hear anything so he banished every part of magic this land had he didnt believe in magic in miracles anymore , that's why there's no magic in these parts the only magic there is , is True love and for him it was like the half of him was dead but then he found his son i think now his happy because he has a part of his wife with him and you and the prince brough what was deprived in our kingdom you two brough hapiness , true love and the most important thing hope back''Margaret said crying

''I didn't realise i have done so many things''Emma said Margaret nodded

''Now go be with man you love''Margaret said and Emma went upstairs where Killian's and her's bedroom was it was huge bigger than her house in Storybrook

''Killian''Emma said and Killian went to her side

''What is it my love you are not happy i though you were because we dansed and...''Before he finish Emma kissed him and pulled him to their bed kissing him more passionately

'' I am not complaining love but what was that?''Killian said

''I love you so much''Emma said

''me too but you sure are you okay?''Killian left on the top of her

''I've never been more fine and why you left''She said and kissed him again but then someone interrupted them

''Oh your majesty i am so sorry i didnt want to interrupt'' said a maid

'' I just wanted to tell you that your portal to Storybrook is ready for tomorrow''Maid said

''Oh it's okay thank you''Emma said awkwardly

'' I can't wait to go to our big home''Emma said

Suddenly Lancelot came into the room King Arthur had left him to take care of his son

'' My lord the in a search for Merlin the darkness attack us we want your help the darkness is attacking the dam of Camelot and if we don't hurry...''

''The whole village will be flooded''Emma continued and Lancelot nodded

''We have to hurry go call the knights''Killian said

''I am coming with you''Emma said

''No you won't Emma it's too dangerous''Killian said

''Please i can't take a chance that i am gonna lose you ''Emma said and they went to the dam the darkness was fighting innocent people

''What it want's?''Killian said

''It wants me''Emma said Emma did a magic spell which the darkness can't undo it and saved the dam but it was after her and the darkness surrounded Emma and Killian

''Quickly over here''Killian said it was a hole that was dormed by the rocks of the dam they went inside and the darkness coudnt reach them and it gone but the huge rock fall and Emma and Killian were trap inside of it with water growing more and more until they will be drowned Killian was trying to pull out the rocks but his hand hurted and the water was growing stronger Emma dived into the water if she could she anything and Killian pulled her out

''This not gonna work its pitch dark down there''Killian said and put her hair behind her ear

''This is all my fault i shouldnt have come here at least i will die with you''Emma said

''No one is gonna die i promise you that''Killian said and Emma leaned to his side and hugged him , she touched his head

''I love you so much i want you to know that and i wanted to marry you but...''She started crying

'''Shhh, i love you too my love nothing is gonna happen i wish there was magic in Camelot''Killian said

''Whait that's it the only magic that exist in these parts''She remembered what Margaret said to her and kissed him and water drowned them but in the water a glimpse appeared and that glimpse put off the rocks and Emma and Killian were in land

''We are alive!''Emma said and Killian was looking his lips stragely

''I am frickin out right now what happened?''Killian said

''True love happened now let's go find someone to tell us where are we''Emma said and they went into the forest all wet . Finally they found a cabin into the woods to stay for the night while it was raining and they lit fire to the fireplace of the cabin to warm each other . Killian gave Emma his coat to keep her warm

"Margaret will be very worried" Emma said

"Yes I bet she's searching for us" Killian said

"Killian I don't want to go to Storybrook" Emma said

"What are you saying Emma?''Killian said

"I really am happy now only with you no one else no any crisis that wants to kill us or a evil monster just us" Emma said

"But you're family is in Storybrook your parents, Henry and they love you all does'' Killian said

"Yes and I love them but the truth is I have always dream to see the ocean I am not land person'' Emma said

"Me neither obviously" Killian said and they laughed "But being with your family is the best, now I realize that, now that I found mine'' Killian said

"You're right but when we will go to our honeymoon we could go to Camelot" Emma said

"Of course we can my love, I love you"Killian said and kissed her

"You know the answer'' Emma said and kissed him again

The other morning Emma and Killian went with the horses and the magic bean to Camelot

"Emma, Killian! We found them!'' Margaret said

"We were so worried about you where were you?''Margaret said

"It doesn't matter I think now the darkness lost me'' Emma said

Later, Emma was at the main room of the palace and so was Killian

"Killian you want to go horse riding to the sunset today?"Emma asked

"I don't think I can Emma'' Killian said

"But a special day for me you know and I would be happy if we will spent it together" Emma said

"Really what day is it?'' Killian said

"You mean you don't remember it's okay it doesn't matter" Emma said and went downstairs to meet Margaret but in the way Guinevere's portrait smiled to her finally she went to the kitchen of the palace

"Happy birthday Emma!'' The whole stuff said

"You remembered!"Emma said

"How could we forget?''Margaret said

"What is it my child why aren't you happy the fact that we don't age at our birthday here should be a happy event" Margaret said

"Well I just …'' Emma and Margaret sat "wanted to spend this day with Killian but he said he was busy'' Emma said

" That doesn't sounds like Killian he didn't tell you happy birthday?''Margaret said

"No, he didn't but my birthday is meaningless without the man I love" Emma said "Don't worry my child I will talk to him" Margaret said and went to the room where Killian was "What happened Killian? What do you have with Emma?'' Margaret said "Nothing Margaret" Killian said "Don't you dare lie to me I know you from baby you can't hide from me she just wanted to spend her the most special day her birthday with the man she loves" Margaret said "Look Me really… I can't tell you because it's kind of you know…"Killian said and close his eye to Margaret "Oh I understand don't worry I won't tell anything I promise, you're just like your father" Margaret said and Emma was watching all of this but she didn't hear anything and left crying Later at noon Emma and Killian went to their bedroom and Emma was at her white dress again "What happened my love?'' Killian said and lay down at the bed "Nothing my love I just do you love me?'' Emma said "Emma I vow to thee I love you with all I am '' Killian said "I think this was for the future'' Emma said Killian leaned to kiss her but she didn't "Killian'' Emma said "What happened now?'' Killian said "I love you too and I am very happy that I live with someone who understands me and loves me ,we don't have company now tiger" Emma said and kissed him Cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc In the afternoon Emma and Killian were going back to Storybrook they said goodbye to Margaret and the round table knights and the last thing Margaret said to Emma was "Take care of him" and they got to the beautiful Jolly Roger Emma was now in her blue dress with her blue cape looking the ocean She didn't blame Killian anymore for forgetting her birthday she was happy and it didn't really matter . Suddenly a star fell and Emma quickly made a wish "I wish to die with Killian" Emma said she wanted to spend every moment of her life with him even the last "My love we are heading in Storybrook'' Killian said Emma and Killian kissed under the stars "You really think you are good captain?''Emma said "Aye , I think so'' Killian said and he understood he had left the ship's steering wheel alone she laughed and she noticed that they were arriving at Storybrook When they arrived Emma saw that the whole Storybrook had been decorated with thousands of balloons and everyone were there and a huge cloth was hung In the centre of the town that was written "Happy birthday Emma'' Emma started smiling and crying Killian got off her cape "You did all this I knew you wouldn't forget it I love you!" She said and kissed him many times in the face creating him scars from her lipstick and Emma run to her parents. Killian went to his father. After that they all headed to Granny's dinner for a surprise Emma saw that they had decorated the whole Granny's and Ruby and the others had been waiting for her everyone hugged her and the music was playing the song "You never fully addressed without a smile" by Sia Emma noticed that Henry had a girlfriend Violet the daughter of one of King Arthur's knights and she was happy about that Emma also noticed that everyone were happy and that Killian's and her photos of their first kiss and more were hung on the wall of Granny's. "Where did you get those are private!" Emma said "Not so private?" Regina said and led Emma and Killian to a big blue house "This is now your own place" Regina said "Regina this is amazing where did you get it?"Emma asked "Sweetie I am the mayor '' Regina said "Now go see it inside" Regina said "Whoa, this is huge thank you '' Emma said "Nothing enjoy it but now let's go back at the party I bet Robin is looking for me '' Regina said and they went back to the party it was the cake time Ruby brang the cake it was a beanstalk cake it had the tiny Emma and Killian climb it and it was chocolate "Where's me in it?'' Killian said "Oh, I ate you '' Emma said "You ate me and now I am going to eat Emma'' Killian said and Emma said "NO!" They lit the cuddles of the cake and sang the song it was the time Emma had to made a wish Emma looked around her and remember what wish she had done before she came to Storybrook that she didn't want to be alone and saw her parents , Henry and his girlfriend , her friends , Arthur and the knights and near her , her one true love she started crying because she had everything she wished for "Can we extinguish them together?" Emma said to Killian he nodded and they did it everyone clapped and screaming "Kiss kiss" "Mary Margaret they are shy'' David said "Oh, Come on ,kiss" Snow said Emma and Killian kissed quickly "What's that? Real kiss" Grumpy said and they blushed and Emma put her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist and lifted her and kissed passionately everyone were shouting but when they stopped Emma was crying more "I want to be alone '' Emma said and left she went to the fountains of Storybrook crying but suddenly the pink rose Killian had gave her was shinning "Why are you crying?" The rose said Emma frightened "Who are you?'' Emma said "I am the one who appears when they need me and you savior have no reason to cry you had a hard life but when you met this man the prince the life smiled to you and as for the crisis and the villains I did it because I wanted to test your love for him I admit it I separated you many times but you always found each other that's why I enchanted this rose so that it will never die just like your love" The rose said and the voice left as she was looking at the rose Killian got off his horse "Love, are you okay?" Killian said and hugged her "I am fine I am sorry I left I thought I didn't deserve all this" Emma said "Of course you do now let's go" Killian said and in the way home he asked "What wish you did back in the ship?"Killian said

"To die with you" Emma said and Killian got serious , Emma though he was angry but he kissed her and lifted her just like when she was trapped in the ice wall "I love you Emma Swan until my last breath ''He said "And I you now let's go to our new home" Emma said and that night Henry was spending the night at Regina's house but they knew that nothing will stand in the way again the rose like the voice of Merlin said was immortal 


End file.
